


Shut Up and Dance With Me | Pedrazar AU

by nerdfighter721



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4253130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdfighter721/pseuds/nerdfighter721
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balthazar goes out with his friends for drinks and to have some fun, that is, until he sees his crush. While the music is terrible, Balthazar’s friends challenge him to dance with his crush on the first good song that they hear. Balthazar’s worry? His crush couldn’t like him. Could he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up and Dance With Me | Pedrazar AU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sonofcoul_lives](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonofcoul_lives/gifts).



> Pedrazar AU that I got as an idea from my cousin and the song 'Shut Up and Dance' by Walk the Moon.
> 
> Song Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h12oDyv-1as

**Shut Up and Dance With Me**

Music pounded all around the group of five best friends and flat mates and they all grimaced at each other, only finally looking away when their drinks showed up in front of them. Balthazar looked over at Tony, who had suggested coming in the first place. Tony was glaring at a speaker like it had personally offended him, but, when he realized that Balthazar was looking at him, he grinned and gave a slight nod to Balthazar for some odd reason. It wasn’t until Ursula, Balthazar’s best friend, looked up at Balthazar, caught sight of someone behind Balthazar, and her eyes went wide.

Now curious, Balthazar turned around, about to take a sip of his drink when he saw someone that he had only ever known in the passing since year nine, but has had a unyielding crush on ever since then. Fate had a cruel, cruel way of messing with him. First, they went to school for five years together without ever saying more than a few words to each other. Then, they ended up moving into a flat’s that were a floor apart from each other. _Then_ , they ended up going to the same Uni. Now what? They were at the same place at the same time?

Pedro Donaldson didn’t see Balthazar, actually, he wasn’t even sure that Pedro knew who he was – but Balthazar saw Benedick Hobbes, who was an old friend from Messina High. _He_ knew Balthazar and would definitely make a show of saying hello. Balthazar ended up ducking behind Ursula and glaring at Tony, once again. Phebe, taking pity on Balthazar when she saw Pedro, took his arm and dragged him off to a quieter corner so they could talk.

Just as they got into the darker and most definitely quieter corner, the song faded to an end for a split second of silence in which Balthazar dared to hope for a better song. Needless to say, he most definitely didn’t get it. Phebe smiled and Balthazar’s annoyed look, “Balthy, why must you always hid from him? He’s just another human!”

“Unyielding. Crush.” Balthazar said to Phebe, “I don’t have a chance with him and yet we keep getting thrown into situations together.”

Phebe rolled her eyes, the bad music still pulsing through the floor, “You have a chance with him.” Smiling, Phebe looked over Balthazar’s shoulder and grinned, “He totally see’s you. And he’s totally staring. Didn’t you say he came out a few years ago?”

“Year thirteen. Yeah. He’s bi. It became common knowledge all throughout Messina High. That still doesn’t mean I have a chance.” Balthazar told her, “He’s this ‘all-around-great-guy’ and I’m this awkward little musician who wears clothes that are three sizes too big.” Balthazar repeated the words that he had heard whispered about him for years and years now, not that he really ever said anyone. He blamed the alcohol, no matter how little he had had so far.

Something that Balthazar said had suddenly made her grin, she waved frantically over to their other friends and they all came over, looking curious. How they were even able to see Phebe in this dimly lit and crazy loud place, Balthazar would never know, but when they came over, Tony asked the question first, “What’s going on?”

“I have a challenge for everyone.” Phebe said, getting a wicked grin that was directed at Balthazar mostly, even if she claimed the challenge was for everyone.

Tony, Celia – another flat mate of theirs – and Phebe all seemed for it, Ursula already seemed to know where this was going, leaving Balthazar in the dust until Phebe elaborated, “I challenge everyone that when a good song comes on-”

Right there, Tony stopped Phebe, “A good song won’t come on. This person has no idea what good music is-”

“I’m being optimistic, T.” Phebe said, waving him off, “ _When_ _a good song comes on_ , I challenge everyone to dance with someone as chosen by the group.”

Balthazar groaned and looked at Ursula for support, they were outnumbered, 2:3 and they had a majority rule on these types of things, there was nothing either of them could to do stop it. Ursula looked at Phebe, “How long do we have to wait for a good song?”

“Three hours. We were planning on leaving then anyway.” Phebe said, and everyone ended up agreeing.

“I vote Ursula to go and dance with Hero!” Celia was a sweetheart when she wanted to be, but she was also very blunt about certain things. How Celia even knew who Hero was when Ursula only ever talked about her to Balthazar, no one knew, but everyone seemed to agree when Celia pointed out that Hero was here with her cousin… who was with Pedro and that brought everyone’s eyes to Balthazar.

Balthazar just waved his friends off, “I know. I’m getting Pedro.” He sighed, taking another drink… this was going to be a long night. For the first time since they stepped foot into the place, Balthazar hoped that there would be no good music playing.

Tony ended up getting paired off with a cute guy that Phebe told everyone was named Nick, Balthazar definitely noticed that Nick kept looking over at the group, but it was impossible to tell who he was looking at. Celia was to dance with a guy named Rey, who she constantly talked about in the flat, he was in four of her classes. Phebe said she would dance with the first girl she could get to dance with her, knowing Phebe though, she was a magician when it came to those types of situations and everyone knew she would had no problems with getting a girl to dance with.

>_>   >_<   <_<

The next hour was filled with blissfully terrible music that generally consisted of complaining from the group of flat mates and occasionally dancing when Phebe got tired of standing around. At one point when the five were all dancing together, Celia nodded her head towards where Balthazar vaguely knew that Pedro was, and Balthazar looked just in time to see Benedick nudge Pedro in the direction where the five friends were. Pedro shook his head viciously and gestured to his drink in his hand. It was too dark to really tell, but Balthazar could’ve sworn Pedro turned even a slight color of red. For a moment, Pedro looked back over his shoulder and Balthazar couldn’t deny it, their eyes connected for a few seconds where Pedro definitely had recognition in his eyes. The two looked away at the exact same moment.

Of course, Phebe and Tony both noticed and they were grinning like mad. Celia, having turned off her censor after the third drink, laughed loudly and called out, “You’re getting pounded tonight, Balthy!” Thankfully, the music was at its peak and only the group of friends could hear her. Ursula was the only one not drinking tonight, so she, giving pity on her oldest friend, brought Balthazar away from the group and the two leaned up against a wall that was shaking from the music.

“Two more hours.” Balthazar said to Ursula, glancing back at the group that Pedro was with. It was only then that Balthazar realized just how many people Pedro hung out with. He obviously had the ‘Team Blessed’ as they call each other – Benedick and Beatrice Duke – they were pretty popular back in Messina. Hero Duke was there. A girl who Balthazar remembered was called Meg – she was also from Messina – and a group of about six other people who Balthazar could recognize from Uni, but he definitely didn’t know any of their names.

<_<   >_<   >_>

With half an hour to go, Balthazar had believed that his hopes had been answered and that there would be no ‘good music’ playing – which annoyed Phebe because, about twenty minutes ago, she said there was a good song on, but only Tony agreed with her, so no one had to do the challenge. Phebe still took off to dance with some people she had met over the night. At this point, Balthazar had had more alcohol then he had meant to, but he definitely could still _mostly_ keep control of what he was doing and saying.

At that half hour mark, though, Balthazar couldn’t deny it. A _good_ song started. None of their friends could deny it, actually. It was a song that they all loved and danced to on many occasions. Had it not been for the challenge Phebe had set, they probably all would have ended up dancing on the floor anyway with each other. However…

Balthazar was practically pushed towards to Pedro who had been… walking towards Balthazar? Honestly, Balthazar wasn’t even sure how he didn’t fall on his face, a part of him was convinced that he had caught himself, but the logical part of himself knew that he fell into Pedro’s arms. _Oh god_ , he thought to himself.

He stood up, managed to balance himself, and saw Ursula walking off to Hero. Ursula said something to Hero and, smiling the biggest smile Balthazar had seen on her, they walked off to the floor. Celia had already found Rey and they were dancing. Phebe and Tony were most likely waiting to make sure that Balthazar ended up dancing with Pedro.

“Don’t look at my friends. Please just dance with me?” Balthazar didn’t look up at Pedro as he spoke but he did make sure he was only loud enough so Pedro could hear him.

Pedro seemed frozen for a second and Balthazar couldn’t help but look up at him. For that first moment, Pedro was stunned and Balthazar felt himself deflate, thinking that maybe Pedro didn’t actually like him like he was hoping all 52 times that his friends had told him that Pedro was looking at him, not that he was counting or anything. Then, his face completely changed. Pedro’s face split into a large grin and he released a breath he didn’t even realize he was holding.

“I was actually going to ask if you wanted to dance with me.” Pedro responded as the duo walked onto the floor, “I love this song.” Balthazar couldn’t hid his smile that split across his face, so they do have things in common.

He started to look back at Balthazar’s friends and Balthazar quickly shook his head, “Don’t you dare look back.” The two somehow ended up in the middle of the floor and words slipped out of Balthazar’s mouth before he could stop them, “Just keep your eyes on me.”

The bass that Balthazar had been complaining about throughout the day suddenly seemed to fill him as they started to dance. Lights in the whole building seemed to be pulsing more and more, so much so that they even looked like they might have started to go out. His heart was racing as so many feelings flowed through his body at being so close to Pedro Donaldson. Truthfully, Balthazar wasn’t even aware of it until he happened to look down, but he realized that at one point he had grabbed Pedro’s hand and he hadn’t let go as they started to dance. The music flowing through Balthazar in ways that he could never describe to any of his friends.

Balthazar started to dance as coordinated as he probably could in this situation, but Pedro proved that dancing was not his strong suit. He danced awkwardly, like he didn’t completely understand how to work his arms and legs, but confidently. Balthazar kept smiling at Pedro as he saw Hero and Ursula dance pass them, both smiling, and Ursula giving Balthazar a thumbs up as they crossed.

Pedro, grinning like an idiot, paused to appreciate Balthazar, “You’ve been holding back on me, Balthazar! I’ve seen you sing and play before at Uni and gigs, but I never knew you could dance!”

Balthazar was caught off guard that Pedro had come to gigs before and heard him playing in Uni, his face turned red and he looked down at his beat up shoes he was wearing, his favorite pair that he’s had since he started Uni. Pedro was wearing shoes that weren’t in much better of a shape. When Balthazar looked back up, as the music started to die, bright blue eyes met light brown ones and everything seemed to pause. The music seemed to completely die down and the pulsating lights seemed to pause in almost darkness, except for a light over Pedro and Balthazar.

A thought flowed through Balthazar’s head in that moment, thinking that maybe, the five years at Messina together, the three years of living a floor apart and going to Uni together were always leading up to this exact moment. Maybe, and Balthazar hadn’t ever thought about this before, just maybe they were bound to be together? There was a feeling in his chest as they held each other’s gaze, frozen for what could be forever in that single moment.

Without warning, Pedro’s eyes flicked down to Balthazar’s lips and, not knowing who instigated it, they were suddenly kissing. Balthazar’s breath was taken away from him and he almost couldn’t believe this was happening. In the back of his mind, he begged himself to remember that this was happening and hoped to everything that Pedro would remember it too.

Somewhere far, far away, Balthazar could hear cheering from two opposite sides of the club – their two friend groups. Distinctly, Balthazar heard the voices of Phebe and Tony yelling out “FINALLY!” along with, from the other side of the room, Beatrice and Benedick screamed, “ABOUT TIME!” simultaneously.

Grinning when they pulled away from each other, the world suddenly came flying back to them at top speed. The music was still running throughout the whole room, the lights were still flashing, people were still dancing around them, and no one but their two separate group of friends seemed to realize that Balthazar just kissed the only guy he’s really liked for the past eight years.

The music had changed to a slower song, which Balthazar would sell his favorite ukulele to bet that both Benedick and Phebe had some kind of hand in it. They looked at each other for a moment before Pedro smiled, “One more dance? For our entourage?”

Balthazar grinned and rolled his eyes, “Shut up and dance with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> To my cousin (who I'm gifting this story to): Thanks for the idea! I'm glad that I got you into NMTD and writing Pedrazar fiction. I hope to see something you write posted soon. Lot's of love, me! <3
> 
> To everyone who's reading this: Thank you for reading this! I hope you liked you! This is my first ever attempt at any kind of AU. :)


End file.
